Mis Hio/Roots
A a'' :(VT) have, posess :(VI) belong :(Noun) property ''ar :(VT) lack, miss :: (use in place of s'a) ai : (Conj) or K ka :(Noun) this :(Adj) this :(Adv) this way, like this kar :(Noun) that :(Adj) that :(Adv) that way, like that kan :(Noun) material, substance kat : (Noun) spirit, soul : (Gen) spiritual kas :(VT) pay (''-u'' someone lai -u something) :(Adv) for money :(Noun) payment ke :(Num) one :(Gen) first :(Adj) sole, only :(Adv) only, except (s-''Verb kei'') ken :(Adj) right, true, whole :(VT) rectify, fix :(Noun) truth ket :(Adj) wrong, mistaken :(VI) blunder, err :(VT) break (''-u'' something) :(Adv) wrongly, mistakenly :(Noun) error, mistake, damage ki :(VM) can, able to :(VT) enable :(Adj) able; possible :(Adv) possibly :(Noun) ability; possibility kin :(Adj) sour, disappointed kit :(Adj) happy :(Adv) happily kis :(Noun) name :(VT) call (''-u'' someone) :(VI) be called, have a name ko :(Noun) air; smell; weather :(VI, VT) blow kor :(Noun) earth, country, area kon :(Adj) sweet; cute kot :(Adj) bitter; angry kos :(Noun) color :(VT) paint :(Adj) colorful ku :(Noun) person, someone; human :(VI) to be (someone) kus :(Adj) salty :(Noun) salt (also kanukus) E e'' : (Conj) and H ''ha :(VT) take, hold :(Noun) hand, arm har :(VT) give, hand over han :(Noun) father, parent hat :(Noun) mother :(VT) have a child has :(Noun) bug, insect he :(VT) cover, dress (''-u'' someone lai -u with something) :(VI) be dressed, covered; wear (lai -u wear something) :(Noun) clothing; cover her :(VT) take off hes :(Noun) lizard or snake hi :(VI) talk, speak (sakti about something) :(VT) say, tell (''-u'' something tonti to someone) :(Noun) speech; word hin :(VT) put in order :(Noun) order hit :(Adj) random, crazy, weird, strange ho :(Adj) which? what? :(Adv) how? hon :(Noun) animal hu :(Noun) house, building :(VI) live (somewhere) hun :(Noun) fish I L la : (VT) use : (Adv) with, using : (Noun) tool lan :(VI, VT) gather, join :(Adv) together :(Noun) group, collection, assembly, company lat :(VT) break, divide, cut :(Noun) piece, part le :(VM) attempt, try (''-ti'' to do something) :(Noun) chance, attempt len :(Adj) left :(Noun) left side let :(Adj) right :(Noun) right side li :(VM) let, allow, permit (''-ti'' to do something) :(Noun) permission lir :(VM) stop, prevent, forbid (''-ti'' from doing something) :(Noun) obstacle lo :(Adj) good, nice :(VT) improve :(Adv) well :(Noun) good lor :(Adj) bad :(VT) spoil :(Adv) badly :(Noun) bad lon :(Adj) horizontal :(VT) lay down :(Noun) surface, table, floor lot :(Adj) vertical :(VI) stand up right :(VT) erect :(Noun) wall, fence lu :(VT) love (''-u'' someone, something) :(VM) like (''-ti'' to do something) :(Noun) love lur :(VT) hate (''-u'' someone, something) :(VM) dislike (''-ti'' to do something) :(Noun) hatred lum :(adj) blue PL pla : (VT) lead, control : (Adj) main : (Noun) head plar :(VT) follow, obey plan : (VI) sound : (VT) make sound, make noise : (Adj) noisy : (Noun) sound, noise, music (planulo) plat :(Adj) silent :(Noun) silence plas :(VT) contain (''-u'' something) :(Noun) box, cup, container, vessel ple :(Adj) high, tall :(Adv) on, over, above ::plekti up :(VT) lift :(Noun) top pler :(Adj) low :(Adv) under ::plerti down :(Noun) bottom pli :(VI) originate (''-si'' from where) :(VT) start :(Noun) source, origin, cause plir :(VT) finish, complete (''-u'' something) :(Adj) complete :(Adv) completely; already :(Noun) end, finish plin :(Adj) clean :(VT) clean (''-u'' something) plit :(Adj) dirty :(VT) soil (''-u'' something) :(Noun) dirt plis :(Num) five :(Gen) fifth plo :(Adj) large, big :(VT) grow, multiply :(Adv) more :(Noun) size plor :(Adj) small, little :(VT) deminish :(Adv) less :(Noun) speck, particle, dot plu :(Adj) cold, raw :(VT) chill :(Noun) chill plur :(Adj) warm, hot :(VT) heat :(Adv) heatedly, with passion :(Noun) heat plun :(VI) play :(VT) entertain :(Adj) fun, entertaining :(Noun) fun plut :(Adj) boring, sad M ma :(VT) eat :(Noun) food man :(Adj) many :(VT) count, measure :(Noun) number, count, qualtity :(Adv) repeatedly, many times mat :(Adj) few me :(Noun) parent :(VT) have a child mer :(Noun) child, offspring men :(Noun) man, boy :(Adj) male met :(Noun) woman, girl :(Adj) female mes :(Noun) metal :(Adj) metal mi :(VI) move, go :(VT) move (''-u'' something) :(Noun) movement mir :(VI) stay, stop, rest, remain :(VT) stop :(Adj) static :(Noun) movement min :(Adj) white, clear :(Noun) white mit :(Adj) dark, black :(Noun) dark mis :(Noun) way, path, method :(VI) travel, wander mo :(VI) live, be alive, exist :(Adj) real :(Adv) really :(Noun) life mor :(VI) die :(Adj) dead :(VT) kill (''-u'' someone) :(Noun) death mon :(Noun) brother, sibling :(Adj) brotherly mot :(Noun) sister mu :(Pron) I N na :(VT) put (''-u'' something), place :(VI) be located, be at :(Adv) at, being at :(Noun) place, location ne :(Adj) none :(Pron) nothing ner :(Adj) any :(Pron) anything nen :(Noun) son net :(Noun) daughter ni :(VT) insert :(VI) be inside :(Adj) inside :(Adv) in, being in :nikti into :(Noun) inside, guts nir :(VT) take out :(Adj) outside, around :(Adv) out, around :(Noun) outer surface, shell, peel, skin; environment nim :(Adj) slippery, smooth :(VI) slide, glide, slip nit :(VT) rub :(Adj) rough no :(Noun) leg or foot; step :(VI) step nu :(Noun) bump, hill, protrusion :(Adj) convex :(VI) protrude, stick out nur :(Noun) cavern, cavity nun :(Adj) fresh, young nut :(Adj) old O oi : (Conj) but P pa :(VT) do, make, create :(VI) work :(Noun) work, job, activity pan :(Adj) all :(Adv) overall :(Noun) everything pat :(Adj) some pe :(VT) open, turn on (''-u'' something) per :(VT) close, shut down pen :(VT) pull pet :(VT) press, push, squeeze :(Noun) pressure, force pi :(VT) feel, sense, touch :(Noun) feeling, emotion, touch pin :(Adj) straight :(VI) point, direct :(Noun) direction pit :(VI) turn :(Adj) curved, bent, tunring :(Noun) angle po :(Noun) side :(Adj) on the side por :(Adj) middle, in between :(Noun) middle, center, heart pon :(Adj) simple, easy pot :(Adj) complex, difficult :(Noun) difficulty pu :(VI) go through :(VT) let through :(Adv) through :(Noun) hole, opening, mouth pun :(Adj) hard, solid, certain :(Adv) definitely put :(Adj) soft, uncertain R ra :(VI) sleep, rest :(VT) calm down, put to sleep :(Adj) calm; asleep rar :(VI) shift :(Adj) restless, shifty; lose ran :(Noun) body re :(VT) yield, bear fruit :(Noun) fruit, berry, grain, vegetable ri :(VM) want, need :(Adj) preferred :(Adv) preferably :(Noun)wish rir :(VM, VT) refuse, reject ro :(Adj) strong :(Adv) very :(VM) force (someone) :(Noun) strength, power ror :(Adj) weak :(Adv) weakly ru :(Adj) wide :(Noun) leaf, sheet, blade rur :(Adj) narrow, thin :(Noun) stick, rod, finger, branch S sa :(VT) know, understand :(Adj) knowledgeable, clever :(Noun) knowledge, wisdom sar :(Adj) ignorant, confused san :(Adj) similar, alike :(VT) be like (''-u'' something) :(Adv) in the same way sat :(Adj) different :(VT) to be different (''-u'' from something) :(Adv) differently :(Noun) difference sas :(Num) three :(Gen) third se :(Noun) plant, tree, vegetation :(VI) grow :(VT) plant sen :(Adj) green set :(Adj) red si :(VI) look :(VT) see :(VM) follow, make sure :(Noun) sight sir :(VI) hide so :(VI) start, begin :(VT) predeed :(Adj) front, first :(Adv) in front, first of all ::sokti forward :(Noun) front, face sor :(VI) finish, end :(VT) follow, move behind :(Adj) last, past :(Adv) behind, after ::sorti back :(Noun) back, rear end, behind son :(Adj) brave :(Noun) courage sot :(VT) fear (''-u'' something) :(Adj) cowardly su :(Noun) water, liquid :(Adj) liquid, runny sun :(Noun) light :(Adj) bright, sunny :(VT) illuminate sut :(Adj) black, dark :(Noun) darkness T ta :(VT) draw, write :(Noun) shape, image; text tan :(VT) defend, protect :(Noun) shield tat :(VT) strike, hit, attack, fight :(Noun) attack, strike te :(Noun) thing, something, it :(VI) to be somehting ter :(Noun) nothing :(Adj) no, none :(Adv) not :(VT) eliminate ten :(Adj) round :(Noun) circle, ball, wheel :(Adv) around ti :(VI) come, become :(VT) bring :(Adj) future, coming :(Noun) destination, goal tir :(VI) leave, go away :(VT) send away :(Adv) away to :(Noun) time, diration, situation, while :(Adj) being when, being while :(Adv) during, while :(VI) last :(VT) wait tor :(VT) surprise :(Adj) sudden, unexpected ton :(VT) hear :(VI) listen :(Noun) hearing tu :(Pron) you (sing.) tun :(Num) ten :(Adj) times ten U QU qua :(VT) prepare :(Adj) ready :(Adv) already quar :(Adv) still, yet que :(Adj) yellow quen :(Adj) friendly, nice :(VT) be friends, make friends quet :(VT) rival, fight against :(Adj) unfriendly, enemy :(Adv) against, in spite :(Noun) enemy qui :(VM) must, need, have to :(VT) require :(Adj) necessary :(Adv) necessarily quir :(Adj) unnecessary, unneeded :(Adv) too, too much quo :(Adj) long, far :(Adv) for long :(Noun) string, rope, hair quor :(Adj) short, near quon :(Adj) empty :(Noun) space, room quot :(Adj) full :(Adv) enough quu :(Num) two :(Gen) first :(Adj, Adv) twice